


riding high

by starfleetbanana



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: tumblr prompt: andreil and neil camming? nsfw and ooc, i know, but i think it could be good





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably slightly ooc, but tried to make it in character anyway, hope it isn't too far from their usual characterisation. Enjoy whatever this is, I'm still awful at writing porn. The title's misleading though, no riding, I just needed a title.

It starts with a tweet. He gets the notification for a mention and he doesn’t really care that much about twitter but then he gets a notification Neil’s just tweeted something which means it’s probably the same thing. 

* * *

 

‘@aminyard03 good game’ It reads. Andrew’s a little impressed that’s all it says, but he doesn’t acknowledge the tweet in any way. He’ll get to the hotel soon and he needs to sleep anyway, so talking to Neil isn’t a good idea if he doesn’t want to miss his flight in the morning. He’s coming home soon. 

Then a text follows, ‘you did great, skype later?’. Andrew doesn’t really like skyping because it freezes a lot and makes things harder when the both of them don’t tend to say more than enough. He misses Neil though so he’ll take what he can get. 

‘sure’ He texts back and he calculates how long it’ll get him to get to the hotel, have a shower and turn his laptop on. Carrying his laptop everywhere is annoying, but they’ve been playing in the same city for over a week now, waiting for the first event to finish. Neil doesn’t have to play for other two weeks, so he can allow himself some lazying around back home.

By the time he takes the elevator he’s got two new texts from Neil, one is a picture of Sir napping on Andrew’s pillow and the other just says ‘hurry’. Neil’s always been an impatient little shit so Andrew takes his sweet time in the shower, hearing the vibration of his phone on the sink again and again and hoping it doesn’t make it fall from it.

He dries his hair with a soft white towel and it makes him think briefly of whoever left the towels there. He doesn’t check his phone until he’s checked the door’s locked and he’s got his sweatpants on. His armbands are on the bed and he doesn’t really feel like putting on a shirt. He’s quite relaxed, honestly, which feels weird because he’s in an unfamiliar place. 

The phone vibrates again and he sighs before checking because it’s getting annoying. The first texts are more insistent and there’s a picture of Neil actually pouting. There’s more texts telling him to hurry, asking him to get on skype because he needs to see him. There’s also a picture of Neil on nothing but an oversized hoodie and a last text that says “yes or no?”. 

Of fucking course. 

“Yes”

And then there’s another picture of Neil, and he can see the tip of Neil’s cock resting on his abs, the elastic of his boxers on his thighs and the hem of the hoodie way higher than before. 

It takes him three more minutes to log in and for the chime of Neil’s call to come in. Neil smiles at him when the call connects and Andrew misses that stupid face a lot. 

“Hey”, Andrew starts. Neil’s still in bed, Sir’s gone though, and the laptop’s on Andrew’s side of the bed, that much is obvious from the angle. Neil’s on his side, the hoodie back to its place covering his hips but not the fabric of his boxers still bunched up on his thighs. 

“Fuck” Neil says, and he reaches for the laptop to get a better angle, “Hey” He tries again. Neil isn’t usually this needy but Andrew can see it on his face, written all over his expression. He quirks an eyebrow because he knows Neil isn’t particularly into getting himself off, but something must have been going through his mind to get him like that, “Um, you did great today, congrats” He says almost awkwardly because he’s never been really bold in that kind of setting, but Andrew knows what he wants to say, what he wants to ask for.

For a minute he wonders just for how long he can pretend he hasn’t noticed, just how much time can pass until Neil stops biting his lower lip and talks to him. 

“Have you been waiting since the game ended or what?” Andrew asks. Neil snorts in response and Andrew tries to get a better angle as he gets comfortable. He’s sitting on the bed, laptop on his lap and pillows behind his back. All in all, he looks way more comfortable than Neil does but there are a few things that are probably distracting Neil. 

“Not really, I just… Missed you, _miss_ you” He says. 

Andrew knows Neil won’t say anything else, he won’t even move until Andrew tells him he can because his former ‘yes’ doesn’t mean yes to everything.

“I’ll be back soon” Neil nods in response and lets out a sigh. It makes Andrew feel like something’s missing, particularly the way Neil sighs against his neck and it makes him roll his eyes because _he’s the one who played_ not Neil so why does he sound so stressed? Andrew eyes his phone for a second, distracted as Neil talks a little bit about the game, “Yeah, it was good” He answers, his eyes still on the picture and he thinks of how much he misses touching him, of how needy Neil gets sometimes, even. 

It’s not even about Neil’s obvious erection, he knows Neil might want to ask for something. 

“What were you thinking of?” Andrew asks, not even pretending anymore because for some reason Neil’s acting like an embarrassed teen and though they’re pretty awkward about certain things, they aren’t exactly bad at talking about sex, especially because of how different they experience it and how that that makes it a must within their relationship. 

“Is this okay?” Neil asks even though Andrew’s said yes already but this feels so very different for Neil from what it feels like in real life.

“Go on” Andrew says, catching Neil’s smile more on his eyes than on the rest of his face, but it’s there, it’s something special he gets to see and enjoy. And it’s way more than getting to see him come on a screen, it’s about knowing how fucking weird that is for Neil, “Touch yourself” Andrew says and it’s not because he’s _that_ dominant, but because he knows Neil needs his words of encouragement to get there. 

Neil gets his hoodie out of the way again, biting his lower lip, almost feigning innocence, “I fucking miss you” Neil says palming himself. He hisses when he finally takes himself in hand and Andrew thinks of how beautiful he is. His lips are slightly parted and Neil has never been particularly loud in bed but his expression says it all. He’s so fucking beautiful.

He’s slow as he strokes himself and Andrew keeps quiet because that’s exactly how he wants it. He thinks of how he wishes he was there, holding Neil by the hips, perching his head on his shoulder and guiding his hand slowly up and down his shaft. 

His hand meets the fabric of his boxers, still covering his upper thighs, “Take them off” Andrew says, and Neil quickly complies, his eyes fixed on the image of Andrew on the screen and his casual expression, as always, “What were you thinking of?” Andrew insists, and he knows Neil won’t exactly say anything in response, but he wants him to think of it, he wants Neil to focus on what he’d do if he was there. What he’ll do once he’s home.

Neil moans on the upstroke, still going slow and steady. Andrew catches a glimpse of the precum covering the head of his cock.

“Go a little faster” Andrew says, sounding a little bit wrecked himself. Even if he touches himself Neil won’t be able to see him which makes it a little bit more comfortable for him. He can feel the wetness of his boxers and how his own cock twitches when Neil groans a little bit louder. 

Neil keeps stroking himself, still searching for Andrew’s eyes on the screen, waiting for him to say something to help him get there.

“Keep going until I tell you to come, okay?” Andrew says, sounding a little bit softer than usual and Neil nods and hums in response as he fucks his fist. Seeing him like that is intoxicating, “Fuck, yes or no?” Andrew asks and waits for Neil’s quiet response to wrap his own hand around his erection, working himself quickly and steadily. 

Neil’s quiet moans fill the silence, and he groans when he catches the movement of Andrew’s hand and the shifting of his arm muscles and it makes Andrew want to absolutely wreck him again. It’s so easy to do it when he can touch him, but now it’s almost the other way around. Andrew feels and _knows_ it affects him way more than it does Neil.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Andrew asks, low and also demanding. Neil’s honest in bed, and it means so fucking much.

“Yesyesyesyes” Neil answers, still leaning all his weight on the right side of his body. Despite the low resolution Andrew can see how bad his legs are shaking and he knows he’s almost there, almost completely silent before he comes.

“Come on, Neil, let me see you come” Neil cries out as he spills all over his hand and the hem of his hoodie and then covers his face with his forearm. He’s fucking laughing.

“I’m gonna fucking wreck you tomorrow, Andrew” Neil says smiling at Andrew’s image and Andrew cocks his eyebrow in response. 

“Sleep well, you fuck” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback's appreciated. find me @ minycrdjcsten on tumblr.


End file.
